bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jenniferki
|} Jenniferki (grane przez: Denyse Tontz (Jenniferka #1), Spencer Locke (Jenniferka #2 - w pierwszych odcinkach pierwszego sezonu), Kelli Goss (Jenniferka #2 - w późniejszych odcinkach pierwszego sezonu do nadal) i Savannah Jayde (Jenniferka #3) - to trio aktorek/dziewcząt o tym samym imieniu, które żyją i chodzą do Palm Woods i które śpiewają oraz tańczą. Po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w odcinku "Big Time Audition". One są parodią "Wrednych dziewczyn". W odcinku "Big Time Prom Kings" Jenniferka #1 okazuje się być głupia, podobnie jak Karen Smith z "Wredne dziewczyny", Jenniferka #3 ma ten sam kolor skóry i fryzury jak Gretchen Wieners, a Jenniferka #2 okazuje się być egocentryczna w odcinku "Big Time Single" podobnie jak Regina George. Z czasem jednak one stały się bardziej przyjaciółkami do chłopców, jak serial postępuje, że Carlos ma interes z nimi. One faktycznie pocałowały Carlosa w odcinku "Big Time Christmas" po tym jak Carlos dał jemioły, które pokazują że mają ducha świąt. Zdaniem Katie, są "bez strachu". Mają one co najmniej 16 lat. Są świetnymi aktorkami, jak pokazano w odcinku "Big Time Crib", gdy udawały, że chłodziarka Bittersa spadła na nich z "krwią" (ketchup). W odcinku "Big Time Beach Party" ponownie odrzucają Carlosa, ale zgadzają się pomóc Kendallowi udając, że są na randce z nim (co nie powiodło się). W odcinku "Big Time Prom Kings" Jennifer 1 (której nazwisko wydaje się być Woods) była dziewczyną Carlosa na bal i ujawnił jej niezdarną stronę wskutek oddzielenia jej od innych Jenniferek. W odcinku "Big Time Move" Jennifer 3 pojawiła się po raz pierwszy bez innych Jenniferek. Mają one co najmniej 15 lub 16 lat. Jak je oddzielimy, to każda ma inną osobowość. W odcinku "Big Time Prom Kings", uczymy się, że Jennifer 1 (brunetka) jest trochę szalona i inna gdy nie jest razem z innymi Jenniferkami. Ona również nie ma niesamowite poczucie mody jak inne Jenniferki. W odcinku "Big Time Fever", gdy James pyta Jennifer 2, to dowiedział się, że jej osobowość jest podobna do Jamesa. Ona skupia się na sobie i jest trochę samolubna. Niewiele wiadomo o osobowości Jennifer 3, lecz może być ona jak Carlos. W odcinku "Big Time Fever" Carlos chciał stać się nową Jennifer 2. (Bo był odpowiedniego wzrostu). W odcinku "Big Time Camping" Jennifer 2 pocałowała Carlosa w usta i stali się parą, ale zakończyło się to w następnym odcinku "Big Time Rescue", dzięki Kendallowi i Jo. Pojawiają się w teledysku piosenki Big Time Rush "City is Ours" w odcinku "Big Time Video". W odcinku "Big Time Moms" imię pani Knight to Jennifer, więc w serialu są cztery Jenniferki. Odcinki Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition *Big Time School of Rocque *Big Time Crib *Big Time Bad Boy *Big Time Love Song *Big Time Dance - Carlos chce pójść z Jenniferkami na tańce. Pierw go odrzucają, lecz przychodzą do niego i zgadzają się, lecz ma iść na tańce z nimi wszystkimi i musi się przebrać za trzy różne osoby. *Big Time Fever - W tym odcinku Carlos poszukując Jamesa, dowiaduje się, że jedna z Jenniferek odeszła, więc dołącza do ich grupy, także łapiąc "gorączkę Hollywood". *Big Time Video - Jenniferki w tym odcinku chcą być na teledysku piosenki BTR. Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time *Big Time Pranks *Big Time Christmas - Jenniferki w tym odcinku pierw odchodzą od Carlosa, a potem się wracają i go całują. *Big Time Beach Party *Green Time Rush - W tym odcinku Jenniferka #2 jest z Camille w parze podczas projektu ekologicznego, a Jenniferka #1 jest z Jenniferką #3 w parze. *Big Time Prom Kings - W tym odcinku Carlos chce z jedną z Jenniferek iść na bal i idzie z Jenniferką #1 na ten bal, lecz gdy okazuje się, że ona jest całkiem inna bez dwóch pozostałych Jenniferek to Carlos chce ją rzucić, lecz dwie pozostałe Jenniferki zagroziły, że jak ją rzuci to dorwą go. *Big Time Single - W tym odcinku Jenniferki są pokazane, gdy James próbuje się z którąś z nich umówić się, bo chce wiedzieć, jak się czuje Kendall po stracie dziewczyny. James wybiera Jenniferkę #2. Potem, gdy Jenniferka go rzuca rozpacza, bo miał czyste konto nigdy nierzucanego chłopaka. Potem Kendall prosi, by Jenniferka wróciła do niego i tym razem on ją rzucił, lecz pierwotnie odrzuca. Potem, gdy Kelly mówi, czego chce, bo wszystko ma swoją kwotę ona wybiera kurtkę od Katie i zgadza się wrócić do Jamesa, a on ją rzuca. *Big Time Move - W tym odcinku występuje tylko Jenniferka #3, ale jest to występ cameo. Jest pokazana podczas koncertu BTR, gdy macha do Carlosa. Sezon 3 *Big Time Returns *Bel Air Rush *Big Time Double Date - W tym odcinku Carlos próbuje się umówić z jakąś Jenniferką. Jenniferka #3 się zgadza na randkę, a pozostałe dwie Jenniferki w tym odcinku pełnią rolę cameo. Carlos zabiera Jenniferkę na randkę do restauracji, a James wraz z Katie pomagają w randce, by Carlos jej nie zepsuł. *Big Time Camping - W tym odcinku występują wszystkie trzy Jenniferki. Po raz pierwszy są pokazane, gdy idą z plecakami i chcą iść wraz z BTR, Jo i Camille na obóz. W tym odcinku Jenniferka #2 pocałowała Carlosa za to, że ją uratował. *Big Time Rescue - W tym odcinku występuje tylko Jenniferka #2. Carlos wraz z Jenniferką w tym odcinku są razem i gdy Jenniferka faluje swoim palcem to Carlos robi wszystko czego ona chce. Więc Kendall wraz z Jo próbują wszystko zrobić, by Carlos rzucił Jenniferkę. Sezon 4 *Big Time Dreams - w tym odcinku wystąpiły tylko dwie Jenniferki - Jenniferka #2 i Jenniferka #3, a Jenniferka #1 była nieobecna). W tym odcinku obydwie Jenniferki chodziły z Jenniferką #1 zrobioną z kartonu. Ciekawostki *Spencer Locke zamierzała powrócić do roli Jennifer 2 w drugiej połowie drugiego sezonu po owinięciu się z "Resident Evil: Afterlife", jednak Spencer Locke uchyliła decyzję w grudniu 2011, ponieważ wiele osób preferowało osobą Kelli Goss. Jednak Locke wróci jako inny charakter w Sezonie 3, ponieważ jej postać z Afterlife została wypisana z Resident Evil: Retribution. *Kelli Goss jest dublerką Spencer Locke w roli Jennifer 2 dla pierwszego sezonu, podczas gdy Locke filmowała Resident Evil: Afterlife. *Jenniferka #2 ma alergie ma psią sierść, dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Big Time Rescue. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Die Jennifersen:The Jenniferses:Las Jennifers Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety